


Organizing Uniforms

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy is feeling quite pent up and pissed off with all the extra work. He decides to get out from all the desk work and organize and inventory the uniforms. Riza goes with him.





	Organizing Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA or any of the characters

It had been a long day. Entirely too long. And they all felt it. It was one thing after another, and as soon as something was finished, another pile of papers was added to the desk of Colonal Roy Mustang. “Damn it, Havoc,” he growled. “Stop bringing me this shit.”

                “Sorry, Sir,” Havoc shrugged, unsympathetically mind you, and walked back to his own desk.

                Roy glared. This was cutting into his nap time. More so, it was cutting into his lunch hour! He tossed his pen on his desk and put his feet up on it.

                “Now’s not the time to be napping, Sir,” Riza sharply corrected him. “These need to be done today so that the games can start on time this weekend.”

                His response was a childish pout. “This is boring,” he whined.

                Havoc looked over at Fury. “Maybe we can give him a candy every time he does a stack.”

                “Oh,” Fuery laughed in return. “We could train him!”

                “I’m not the dog here,” Roy growled at their snide remarks.

                “Someone needs to get laid,” Havoc whispered.

                The group nodded slowly.

                As if that wasn’t enough, Roy was given the task of inventorying the uniforms and that needed to be completed by tomorrow. Someone apparently hated him. He tapped his fingers on his knees as he looked out the window. If only he could call Full Metal, he’d have him in there doing regular work rather than having all the childish fun of lollygagging all over the countryside. He could have Fuery or Falman, maybe even Breda go count uniforms…Maybe that’s what he’d do, he thought to himself. _I’ll change it up and go count uniforms. Get me out of this desk…_ He stood up and stretched. “I’m taking a break,” he announced. “No one gets a break till I return.”

                “Oh, come on!” Havoc whined.

                “I’m going to go count uniforms,” Roy said taunted, but the rest of the group quieted down immediately at that mundane task being threatened over them. Riza nodded and followed him out. She would have stayed, but she honestly feared that he was going into the uniform closet to sleep.

                “You’re not going to go to sleep,” Riza confronted her superior. “We have too much to do today.”             

                “Lieutenant,” Roy grumped. “I’m not going to go to sleep. You don’t need to follow me around like a child.”

                His words were a bit sharp and Hawkeye squinted at him. “Sir,” she tried to say but Roy quickly interrupted her.

                “Lieutenant,” he said firmly and turned around. “I’m not going to go to sleep!”

                Riza didn’t argue with him and frowned at his overreaction towards her. Once arriving at the uniforms closet, Roy was clearly in a bad mood. Riza helped, organizing them so that they could be counted easier. It was what they both expected, mindless and routine work. Both of them found it draining, but at least they weren’t in the office.

                Riza stood up and stretched her back, looking behind her to see Roy tossing some jackets over his shoulder. “What are you doing,” she asked in a panic. She had just organized those!

                Roy stopped and looked over at her. “What?”

                “Damn it, Colonel!” Riza turned and started picking up the jackets on the floor. “Did you not notice how they were organized?”

                Roy looked around in a stupor.

                “It wouldn’t take so long if you’d pay attention,” she rolled her eyes and took the jackets back to her corner and started putting them on hangers.

                “I was just pulling them out of the box,” Roy remarked coldly. “I knew what I was doing.”

                “You were?” Riza had about enough of him. He was being completely childish today and was in some weird mood. Yes, she was his subordinate, but this was worse than usual. “All you had to do what count them! You didn’t have to add more to the workload, Colonel!”

                Roy glared at her as he stood up. “Do not talk to me like that, Lieutenant!” He walked loudly over to her. He stood nose to nose with her, both glaring hard at each other. “You will do as I tell you,” he whispered in a near hoarse voice.

                Then she saw it. He was asking for permission. There was that sly spark in his eye and although they were alone, he never once took advantage of her. She could have easily told him to stop being an asshole, grow up, and walk out, and he’d deal with it, but Riza thought about it for a second. She definitely didn’t want to reward him for his sour mood, but it had been a while for her too. And judging by the Colonel’s angst, he had some _rough_ ideas. He never averted his gaze, just stared intensely into her brown eyes. “What are you going to do about it,” she challenged with a grin. It was game on.

                Roy jumped into action. He rushed upon her, pressing his lips against hers desperately. His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the uniforms. To his joy, she pressed back at him, not only challenging him but pulling him deeper into the kiss. Roy’s hand quickly pulled at her shirt as his hands tried to get under it, feeling her flesh under his warm hands. That connection they had, it renewed every time he felt her and he felt a surge of confidence and power. Riza moaned in return. She pulled back at his shirt but Roy was too quick for her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head in one hand. Riza did think about struggling, and Roy knew that she most likely could escape him, but neither wanted it. Both here so engrossed in the moment that the thought of escape was elusive.

                Roy pressed firmly against her, grunting softly as he pulled her jacket off her, then repositioning her hands above her head again. The domination was turning her on, and she gasped as he sucked roughly on the crook of her neck. He lifted her shirt over her head, then wrapped it around her wrists again, before using a hook on the bar to hold her up. This did surprise Riza a little, but she only grinned at his work. Her shirt was replaceable, and honestly, she couldn’t have cared less if he had torn it. And she wasn’t hanging there, just tied up. Roy pulled his shirt off before grabbing her body and kissing all over it. He kissed her ribs, her breasts, her navel, and her pant line. His fingers made quick work of her belt as she moaned loudly.

                “Quiet,” he ordered.

                She gasped as he pulled her pants down. His finger drew a line from her navel to her clit and he hummed his approval. It slipped down and inside her, relishing her moist folds. He felt her contract around his fingers, and he could see her abs tighten. She held in a moan, biting her lip in frustration. “Coronel,” she gasped.

                He didn’t respond as leaned in and licked her, dipping his tongue between her folds, lapping up her nectar. His own pants had become too restrictive. He pulsed with anticipation and he salivated at her taste.

                Riza was in the process of now trying to escape to holds. It was almost too much to have him have in so much control and she gasped as she felt him lick her again. She laughed in her head as she thought about her position. Her hands were above her on a laundry hook, and her feet were bound by her own pants. The large closet was dimly lit, and she could hear someone walking outside.

                Roy hushed her followed by a groan. He stood up to get his own pants off and Riza took this moment to pull her wrist free. “That’s disappointing,” Roy snickered, watching her throw her shirt to the side and struggled to get her boots off. He didn’t have to. He let them drop and as soon as a leg was free, he scooped her up, pressing her against some jackets. His erection was firm against her. He wanted to tease her more. He wanted to make her moan and scream with excitement, but his pulsating dick wouldn’t last that long anyway. Out of all his previous lovers, it was her moans that got him off the most.

                “Roy,” she breathed. “You need a condom…”

                He gritted his teeth. He stopped and looked around. There were state issued condoms somewhere. He noticed a drawer to his left and he put Riza on her feet before opening a drawer. There was little things that were issued, as well as additional things that could be obtained by request. He found chapstick, extra buttons, and even a stack of packaged shoelaces, which mildly pissed him off because he just bought some. After 4 drawers, he opened on to a couple boxes of condoms. “Bingo,” he said joyfully.

                Riza giggled. “Well, we are supposed to be doing inventory…”

                Roy grinned as he put the condom on. “Well, I need to make sure these are still good for my men. I can’t be giving them bad equipment.”

                Riza rolled her eyes. “For your sake, Sir, it better work.”

                He took no time in jumping back into action as he grabbed her buttocks and lifted her against the wall. Riza wrapped her legs around him as he slid smoothly inside her. Her head fell back, hitting the wall as she gasped for air. Roy groaned and pressed as deep as he could into her before pulling back and pushing harder in. She could feel him, pressing deeper against her, pulsating inside her. It was almost too much for her and she contracted violently against him, causing him to groan.

                His head fell onto her shoulder as her hands grabbed at the muscles on his back. She could feel them contract as he thrusted hard into her. His mouth kissed her neck and up her jawline, breathing hot air on her ear before moaning loudly. She tilted her hips forward, accepting him more and it resulted in her digging her fingernails into his scalp as she hissed in pleasure. She wanted to scream, but she held it in, making it so much more powerful. She tightened herself, pulling herself tighter against him, feeling his pulse deep inside her.

                “Riza,” he whispered.

                She stopped. He never ever called her by her first name. If anything, it was her last name that he’d call her by. And she didn’t know how to respond but to stop.

                “Shit,” he breathed against her shoulder, not moving. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her brown eyes. They were darker, and even though the room was dimly lit, he could still see the endless depths of her irises. “I’m so bad,” he whispered as he breathed heavily.

                Riza responded by kissing him. It was a simple lure and he took the bait. He kissed with such power that he pressed her against the wall. All the air was sucked from her and he moaned in the kiss. He demanded it from her. He pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming himself deep within her. Riza’s hand wrapped around and behind him, grabbing the tops of his shoulders from behind as she pulled herself to him. Her orgasm was something from the heavens. She couldn’t breathe, and it felt as if her whole body had exploded. The way Roy was slamming into her, she expected that he was feeling the same way. His skin flushed, feeling hot, as he gasped, holding in loud moans from revealing their actions in the closet. His abs contracted violently, and his legs cramped as he released his seed in the rubber attachment.

                What seemed like hours, ended in a few seconds and Roy looked around as he pulled himself from her. “Lieutenant,” he gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

                Riza nodded, as she let herself collapse against the wall. Her head fell back against the wall, and her chest heaved as she fought to catch her own breath. “That was…”

                “Not expected?” Roy grinned, knowing that he had satisfied her.

                Riza laughed and shook her head. “Oh no, Sir. Very expected.”

                He chuckled as he grabbed a handkerchief that was in his pants and cleaned himself off. He looked around again, noticing the mess of the room. They had barely cleaned up. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. “I think I’m going to have Fury come in here and organize this mess.”

                Riza rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Oh, it won’t take you very long.” She got up and started getting dressed herself. As she adjusted the last piece of her uniform, she coughed lightly and patted his shoulder from his place on the floor. He had gotten his pants on but had rejected the idea of getting up after that. “I’ll leave you here to finish this. See you in an hour.”

                Roy reached up, putting his hand on hers. They stopped to look at each other for a second. “Can I see you later?”

                Riza bit her lip as she seriously thought about it before turning away. “I don’t think that’s appropriate, Sir.” She stepped over by the door, pulling it open. She turned and smiled gently at him as she walked through the door.

                Roy grinned widely as he watched her disappear. _Appropriate_ , he chuckled to himself. _Real funny_.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you all think? A little bit of a sneak away? I have really fallen in love with these two! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
